


Invitation

by edie22



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-24
Updated: 2003-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie22/pseuds/edie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark gets an invitation to a Christmas Party Lex is throwing.  Sex. Party. Sex.  All very basic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> For the LexSlash Holiday Contest. Must include a reference to Bruce Wayne. 

## Invitation

by edie

<http://www.geocities.com/edielynne/slash.html>

* * *

Title: The Invitation  
Date: 12/21/02  
Author: edie  
Author's email: edie22@hotmail.com  
Author's website: <http://www.geocities.com/edielynne/slash.html> Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Category: established relationship/smut Disclaimer: I don't own a whole lot and if you took away my Michael shrine, I would be sad. Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Clark gets an invitation to a Christmas Party Lex is throwing. Sex. Party. Sex. All very basic. 

The Invitation 

"Lex? What is this?" Clark held an envelope in his hand. 

"Hello to you too, Clark. I'm fine. Thanks for asking." 

Clark closed the distance between them so he could turn the chair Lex was sitting in and straddle his lap. 

"I'm sorry, Lex. How was your day?" 

"Lousy. Frustrating. Possibly even horrible." 

Clark dropped kisses all over Lex's face and after letting what was in his hand flutter to the desk, ran his hands up Lex's arms. "I'm sorry. Can I do something to make you feel any better?" His question was punctuated by a thrust into Lex's groin. 

A groan was his response as Lex captured his mouth in a kiss. Clark slipped a hand underneath Lex's sweater and brushed a nipple with a finger tip, just to hear another of Lex's moans. He wasn't disappointed. 

"What did you have in mind, Clark?" His voice was low and husky. 

Clark loved it when he could make Lex sound that way. "I don't know." He nibbled on an earlobe and pinched the nipple between his fingers lightly. "I guess that depends on how bad your day was." 

Lex groaned as one of Clark's hands brushed across his belly. "I think I said terrible. But I'm probably not giving you a full picture of how bad it was." 

Clark smiled as he climbed from Lex's lap and settled on the floor on his knees. His hands quickly went to the button of Lex's pants and opened it. A look up to find Lex's eyes closed, his mouth open and his head leaning back against the chair in expectation. He let his hand wander inside and Clark asked, "Is this what you had in mind?" 

A moan and a nod in response. Clark couldn't help but grin. The zipper proved to be no match for his questing fingers. It slid the rest of the way down and Clark reached inside greedily. His fingers wrapped around Lex's cock and slid along the shaft. Another throaty moan from Lex and Clark couldn't help but lean down to taste. 

A quick swirl with his tongue and Lex was arching up into air trying to get inside as Clark pulled away. His eyes flew open and a groan escaped his lips. "Please, Clark. Don't make me beg. I need you so much." 

How could he resist? Clark complied, eagerly taking Lex deep into his mouth. 

This time when Lex thrust, Clark opened his throat to take him all in. "God. Exactly what I need, Clark. Feels so good." 

Clark swallowed, his throat muscles working around the sensitive head of Lex's cock. Fingers plunged into his hair and held him still as Lex's hips lifted off the chair, fucking his mouth. Opening his eyes to watch Lex above him, Clark just took it. 

"Just what -- Oh God, Clark -- I need." Quick thrusts into his open mouth and Clark fitted his hands around Lex's hips. He felt the thrusts change, going erratic as Lex got closer. He stiffened and came with Clark's name a groan on his lips. 

Swallowing was Clark's only choice as the spasming cock in his mouth erupted. When he pulled back, he licked his lips and smiled at the image in front of him. He reached to tuck Lex back into his pants. "Better, Lex?" 

He only got a nod in response and he leaned up to suck a kiss from Lex's mouth, exploring lightly. 

When Lex started sucking on his tongue, Clark let his eyes close and his moan was swallowed by Lex. Clark finally pulled back panting. Lex had that satisfied, devious look in his eyes and Clark shuddered at the promise there. 

Clark rocked back on his knees. He could feel his cock straining against his jeans and he hoped the look that Lex has just given him meant it wouldn't be like that for long. "What do you think should be your reward for making my day so much better?" Clark shrugged, but smiled hopefully. 

"How about a kiss?" Lex slid out of his chair, down to his knees so he was level with Clark. A light brushing of lips was the only contact Lex allowed. Clark groaned and tried to drag Lex closer, but he was stopped with a hand to his chest. "No, no, Clark. Not yet." 

Clark felt his heart speed up and his breath come faster. He didn't know what Lex had in mind and he'd been hard most of the day thinking about him. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to stand it. The smirk alone on Lex's face was almost too much. "What did you ask earlier when you first came in here?" 

"What? Oh yeah, um..." Lex found a place on his collarbone to suck, and Clark couldn't help moaning. "I got an invitation to some party you're throwing?" 

Lex stopped and leaned back. Clark reached an arm up and searched the desk for the envelope he'd brought earlier. When he found it he showed it to Lex and read, "'Mr. Clark J. Kent.' Is the party for Christmas?" 

The older man nodded and stood before sitting back down in the chair. "Just a small get together. This year it's here at the castle, so I thought you might like to come to it." He reached with his hands to pull Clark closer to him. 

Still on his knees, Clark scooted forward the short distance to Lex and nestled between his thighs. Arms went around his torso. Clark loved that Lex liked to cuddle. He felt Lex's chin rest on the top of his head and Clark asked, "So do I have to dress up? And do I have to bring a date?" He smiled into Lex's chest as the heartbeat there sped up. 

"Date?" 

Clark couldn't help the laughter that was, thankfully, mostly muffled by the linen shirt Lex was wearing. Fingers slid under his chin and he sobered when he saw the look on Lex's face. "I don't share, Clark. We might not be able to be out and proud about this, but you're mine." 

"Of course I'm yours. I was just joking about a date." 

Lips crushed against his own and Clark moaned. Possessive and rough, Lex obviously didn't even want to joke about this. Clark didn't mind; he didn't want to share Lex either. 

Fingers slipped under his t-shirt and Lex's nails raked across his skin. Swallowing another moan before pulling back, Lex's eyes held his like he was waiting for something. 

"Yours, Lex. Always yours." 

Lex nodded, apparently satisfied for the moment and dove back in to leave a trail of biting kisses along Clark's jaw. Sharp teeth scraped along the side of his neck and Lex's tongue soothed as he went. Clark tilted his head back and let Lex do whatever he wanted. 

"Stand up," Lex whispered. Clark stood and pulled his shirt over his head and watched Lex's eyes sweep up and down his body. "Bedroom, now." Clark nodded and pulled Lex out of the chair and let Lex lead him out of the study and up the stairs. 

When they'd finally gotten to the bedroom, Clark let the arms that found their way to his chest push him back to the bed. He tracked Lex's moves, watching him unbutton his shirt and pants and letting his clothes pile on the floor. He was so gorgeous, muscled chest and thighs, thick cock jutting out, he didn't want to wait. Couldn't wait anymore. 

Clark half rose from the bed and swung to the side, arms reaching out, needing to touch. 

Lex closed the distance, the few steps no match for his own need. Skin finally touching, finally coming together, groans echoing in the room. Fingers sliding along his sides, his stomach, his chest; felt almost like electrical current. God, he needed more. 

Clark pulled Lex down to the bed and shifted him to his back. Rising up on his elbows, he stared into Lex's eyes and tried to convey what he wanted. Lex closed his eyes and leaned back, offering himself up to Clark. 

Tasting every spot he could reach, and licking long paths up and down his chest, Lex was soon writhing on the bed. Little sounds escaped his mouth despite him biting down on his lip constantly, trying to keep it all in. 

Clark wanted him to lose control. Wanted to be the one to take it. 

He let his tongue twist inside Lex's belly button and then pulled back to blow gently across the dampness he'd left. 

Only a shiver. 

Slightly disappointed, Clark started to lick down Lex's thighs, around to his hips, deliberately avoiding the cock demanding attention. That only earned him a small thrust and a slight whine. Time for the secret weapon. 

Breathing out, he swallowed Lex's cock in one swift movement. Success. His name on those lips _and_ a thrust deep into his throat. He groaned and pulled back, almost chuckling at how desperate Lex was. He reached for the bedside drawer and pulled the bottle of lube from before coating his fingers. 

Clark slid one finger in circles around Lex's waiting hole. No longer quiet, Lex's moaned. Whispers of words that sounded like 'please' and 'more' escaped his lips. Clark couldn't deny him any longer. Couldn't even remember why he'd wanted to. Instead, he let two fingers thrust inside. 

There was a low grunt from Lex and a moan before he started to rock onto Clark's fingers. "God, Lex. Feels so good. Gonna fuck you." 

Lex nodded and made some incoherent sound. Clark took his fingers out and pulled Lex's legs to rest on his shoulders. Guiding his cock to Lex, slowly, carefully, he pushed until he was all the way inside. So tight, so perfect. No more waiting, 

Savoring the feel of Lex surrounding him, Clark didn't move right away. A choked sound brought him back to Lex wiggling and trying to get Clark to move. "Please, Clark." 

Clark _loved_ it when he made Lex beg. When his voice sounded like that. 

Torturing Lex further, a slow pull out and a hard thrust back in until Clark _had_ to move faster. Had to take more. 

Whimpers and soft moans escaped Lex's mouth again, spurring Clark on. He could feel his orgasm close. Tingling starting in the base of his spine, pooled in his stomach. Thrusts turning erratic, Clark reached to close his hand around Lex's weeping cock. 

"Need you to come, Lex. I'm so close. So close." 

Lex's voice shouting his name, the muscles clamping down on his cock as Lex climaxed, both forced Clark over the edge, his own voice mixing with Lex's. 

Shaking, Clark collapsed onto Lex and tried to catch his breath. Little murmurs of contentment and a hand on his back lulled him almost to sleep. He shifted and curled up next to Lex, limbs entwined. 

Clark looked at Lex and smiled. 

"You don't mind coming to the Christmas party, do you? You may be the only thing that that keeps me sane." 

"Of course I'll come. When is it again?" 

"Next Friday. You have to wear a suit, sorry." Lex gave him an apologetic grin. 

"Oh, okay. I'll wear the one I wore to the charity event I went with you to a couple of months ago." 

"Clark, the same suit? Let me take you shopping before the party." 

"No, Lex." 

"But..." 

"No. I have more suits, you know. It's just you liked me in that one. I just want to see that smile from you again." 

"You can see it right now." 

"Mmm hmmm." Clark leaned up on one elbow and watched Lex settling into the pillows. "Who's going to be here anyway?" 

"Business people, mostly. Nobody you're going to have heard of except maybe Bruce Wayne." 

"Yeah? Cool. I've heard of him." 

"Nothing that exciting. You'll keep me company when I'm so bored I want to hide in the coat closet, right?" Lex trailed his fingers down one of Clark's arms. 

A smile in response. "I said I would, Lex." 

"Good." Lex snuggled back into Clark and closed his eyes. 

Clark grinned and wrapped his arms around Lex. He reached for the blanket and pulled it over them before closing his own eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

~+~+~ 

The following week flew by. Clark had been looking forward to the party, despite Lex's claims that it would be "utterly boring." He wanted to meet Bruce Wayne and the best part was that his parents had given him permission to stay at Lex's all night. 

He climbed the stairs and rang the doorbell. He usually didn't. He hadn't since the very beginning, but tonight, Clark knocked. 

Geoffrey answered and took his coat and backpack. Clark smiled and thanked him when the man directed him to the ballroom like he hadn't been there the day before. It was transformed, magical. White lights covered the ceiling and most of the walls. There was white fabric draped over things and across the ceiling, and in the corner was the best part of all. The Christmas tree that Clark had helped Lex pick out and decorate was sitting there, twinkling and shining, accented by everything that had been done since they'd done the tree. 

He spotted Lex standing opposite an incredibly dressed woman looking incredibly bored. Well, Lex looked bored. Clark could tell by the wrinkle line along his left eye that Lex did not want to be where he was. He snagged a flute of something off a passing waiter's tray and made his way through the crowd to Lex. 

Clark just stood behind Lex, quietly sipping his drink and listening to the woman drone on about someone named Tiffany that sounded like the second most boring person on earth. Well, second only to the woman that was speaking to Lex at that moment. Clark thought about pressing himself to Lex's back, whispering in his ear and licking his neck, but decided against it when he thought about Lex's potential reaction. 

Although the look of surprise he imagined might be worth it. He couldn't help but snicker at that and Lex recognized it immediately. Lex whirled around, eyes sparkling now, and Clark wondered if Lex was going to jump on him or something. No such luck, though. 

"Clark," exclaimed Lex. "So glad you _finally_ got here. Let me introduce to you Mrs. Boyd. She's the head of a woman's group that LuthorCorp funds. My mother used to be the chairwoman. Mrs. Elizabeth Boyd, this is Clark Kent, a friend of mine. Clark, Mrs. Boyd." 

He stuck out his hand and shook gently. "Hello, Ma'am. Nice to meet you." 

"Yes, you too, dear. My, you're handsome, aren't you, Clark? I should introduce you to my daughter. She's going to Metropolis University and majoring in medicine." 

"Thank you, but I'm not... I kind of have..." He looked to Lex, begging for help without saying a word. 

Lex placed his hand on Clark's arm and said, "Yes, I'm sure she's very nice, but Clark's rather taken." 

The older woman looked from Lex's hand to his face and nodded. "Of course, dear. How couldn't he be? Much too pretty to stay single too long." 

Clark blushed and he wanted to run. Hide in one of the mansion's abundant rooms or at home in his loft until the party was over and he could get Lex alone. Lex pulled him away, saying, "If you'll excuse us, there's someone I need to introduce Clark to." 

She nodded and turned to head to the buffet table. Clark watched her turn, but before he could see more, Lex had started to push him towards one of the dark corners of the room. 

Clark never knew how to deal with those silly society women trying to push their stupid daughters on him. Next party, he was wearing a t-shirt with the words: "I'm gay. No, I will not meet your daughter." emblazoned on it in capital letters. 

That might not even work. 

Lex pulled him to a stop as another waiter walked past them and whispered, "Are you okay, Clark?" 

Nodding, he smiled and tried to look enthusiastic. "Sure, Lex. Sorry about freezing back there. I never know what to say when I get that question." 

Lex sighed and steered him closer to their apparent goal with a hand on the small of his back. 

They stopped in front of a tall man with a glass of wine in one hand and a small plate of food in another. "Bruce. I knew I could find you hiding somewhere. I wanted to introduce you to my friend, Clark Kent. Clark, this is Bruce Wayne. He doesn't have any daughters to try to introduce you to, so don't worry." 

Clark grinned and stuck out his hand before he realized that the older man couldn't shake it with his hands full. Blushing, he awkwardly pulled his hand away and said, "Mr. Wayne. It's great to meet you." 

"Likewise, Mr. Kent." 

"Please, just call me 'Clark.'" 

"Very well, Clark, but then you have to call me 'Bruce.'" 

Clark beamed and Lex chuckled. "I knew you two would get along. I'm suddenly feeling a bit hungry. I think I'll go get a plate. If you two will excuse me." 

Both of the other men nodded. Neither spoke for a minute until Bruce asked, "So, Clark. How did you meet Lex? You seem a little too wholesome for him." 

Clark blushed lightly and explained the story of saving Lex's life, ending with, "And we've been friends ever since." A fond smile crossed his features and Bruce raised an eyebrow. 

"Friends, huh?" Clark nodded and tried not to blush any more than he already had. 

He spotted another lady talking to Lex and Clark excused himself. "I should go get a plate myself. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Way-- I mean Bruce." 

"You, too, Clark." 

He hurried over to the buffet table, avoiding people by keeping his head down. He picked up a few things to nibble on, knowing that if he were hungry later Lex would have plenty for him. He scanned the crowd again for Lex. When he found him, there were more introductions, more niceties. 

A couple of hours later, even though it seemed like forever, Clark ended up losing Lex. He'd only excused himself so that he could use the restroom, and when he'd come back, Lex was nowhere to be found. After a second quick scan, he decided to check the balcony. "Lex?" 

"You found me, Clark." A smile graced his lips. 

"Yep." He balanced his empty plate on the railing and slid his arms around Lex. "What are you doing out here anyway?" 

"Needed some air." 

"Right. How much longer until they all leave?" 

"Probably not much longer. Isn't it close to midnight already?" 

Clark glanced at his watch. "It's 11:45. Can we make them all go away? I want to give you your Christmas gift." 

"What is it?" 

"Not telling! It's a surprise." 

"Fine. You have to wait for yours too, then." Lex pouted, and Clark couldn't help but laugh. 

"I can wait." 

Lex sighed. "Geoffrey has instructions to start gently herding guests out shortly. There's a rhythm to these things though and it will be breaking up on its own soon. He'll start bringing people their coats in about ten minutes. How long can you stay?" 

"All night," he whispered and he felt Lex shiver in response. 

"Perfect. Want to sneak upstairs?" 

"Of course." He grinned and let Lex take his hand. 

"Come on." Lex peaked inside the door and pulled Clark behind him. 

A lot of the guests had already gone and Clark breathed a sigh of relief. They were probably free from them. Lex stayed along the wall and Clark followed him closely. They made it to Lex's bedroom and Lex shut and locked the door. "Finally, we're alone." Clark smiled and noticed his back pack on one of the chairs. 

Lex's employees always seemed to have a psychic knowledge of what to do with Clark's things. The clothes they sometimes left scattered in their hurry to get upstairs were always folded and waiting for him when he was ready to leave, his laces were always replaced when he broke them in his usual haste to get his boots off. It was pretty weird. 

He shook his head and crossed the room to his bag. He opened it and pulled a package from the top and held it out to Lex and smiled. "I wasn't sure. I hope it's okay." 

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it." Lex accepted the package and Clark wished he'd let his mother wrap it. He'd left messy corners and the bow was crooked. 

Patiently, Lex ran his fingernail under a piece of tape and pulled the paper from the small box. Clark was nervous. What if Lex didn't like it? What if it was too much, or not enough, or Lex didn't get what it meant? 

When the wrapping paper was finally pulled away and the box was opened, Lex didn't say anything right away. 

"Lex?" Clark questioned softly. 

"Did you make this, Clark?" Lex was almost whispering. 

Nodding, Clark tried to figure out what the other man was thinking. 

"It's beautiful." 

Clark let out the breath he'd been holding. "Really? You like it? It's the symbol for eternity. I carved it." 

Gingerly, Lex pulled the piece of polished, hand carved wood from the box and held it in his palm. "Forever, right, Clark?" 

A nod and Lex was wrapping himself around Clark, hugging the younger man. "I love it. Thank you," he whispered into Clark's ear before pressing a kiss onto his mouth. He pulled away and pulled a small neatly wrapped box from a dresser drawer. "Okay. Here's mine. I have a more family oriented gift that I'm giving you tomorrow with your parents, but this one is just for you." 

Clark took the perfectly wrapped box and turned it over in his hands. "You really didn't have to get me anything, let alone two gifts." 

Lex rolled his eyes. "Right, Clark. Just open it." 

Clark grinned and tore into the paper. He was left clutching a jeweler's box which he quickly opened. He looked from the contents of the box to Lex's face. A key, a pair of cufflinks and a tie tack, all lay cushioned inside the box. 

The cufflinks were black with what appeared to be diamonds in them that looked like stars, and the tie tack was also sparkling, but shaped like a moon. Clark dangled the key on a finger and looked at Lex questioningly. 

"Well, you already know all of the alarm codes, and the locked doors never kept you out, nor were they meant to. But it's just an official key. So you can do whatever you want to here. And I know you have the unending curiosity about space, so I thought that I could give you the stars and the moon." 

Clark took the couple of steps separating him and Lex and engulfed him in a hug. Arms around him and Lex whispered, "So the gift is okay?" He nodded. "You won't let your dad talk you into giving them back?" 

The teen just nodded again against Lex's shoulder, not quite trusting his voice to reveal the huge lump in his throat. Lex pulled back and looked at him before reaching up for a kiss. "Merry Christmas, Clark." 

"You too, Lex." 

"Now let's go to bed. I finally have you for the entire night and I've waited long enough." 

Clark smiled and nodded, letting Lex lead him to the bed. At the edge, they slowly undressed each other, fingers exploring and tongues following. By the time they actually got undressed, Lex was panting with need and Clark was whimpering for more of Lex's touches. 

"Lex, please. Inside me." 

Clark was pushed back onto the bed. Lex pulled the bottle of lube from the nightstand and crawled in beside him. More soft touches and more of that tongue and Clark was writhing on the bed arching into every lick. 

"Lex," moaned Clark. 

Lex continued to just lick broad strokes down Clark's stomach, leaving damp tracks that he blew on intermittently, probably just to see Clark squirm. 

"Please, Lex." Clark knew that Lex liked it when he begged. He could tell when Lex finally gave in. Slick fingers pushed into his entrance unexpectedly and he couldn't help his thrust back onto them. 

"Like that, Clark?" He heard Lex ask but he couldn't think of how to respond before a third finger joined the other two, stretching and filling him, touching exactly how he needed. 

When the fingers were removed, Clark whimpered and opened his eyes. Lex was smiling at him, his hand on his own cock and Clark spread his legs a little wider, offering himself up to Lex. 

"Slut," muttered Lex. 

Clark still couldn't find words so he just smiled and arched himself up, hoping that Lex would relent. 

Lex smiled back and after lining himself up, he thrust inside with a groan. 

"Yeah," breathed Clark. 

Lex grunted and rocked back and forth until he was fully sheathed inside Clark. "So tight. Good." 

Clark needed more. His cock was hard and insistent against his stomach. When Lex took it in his hand and started jacking it in time to the thrusts into his ass, Clark let out a loud cry. 

Harder and faster and each thrust hit his prostate. Clark was losing his rhythm. Spikes of pleasure shot through him and his orgasm surprised him. "Lex," he whispered. 

Lex was still thrusting inside him and it felt amazing. Erratic, no real cadence now, just deep, hard thrusts and Clark could tell that Lex was close by the noises escaping his lips. 

"Clark," Lex moaned and then paused, buried deep inside him, cock pulsing as he finally came. His arms shook with exertion and he gulped huge mouths full of air before dropping onto Clark's chest. 

He wrapped his arms around Lex's body, snuggling him as close as possible. "Love you, Lex." 

"You, too, Clark." He shifted to the side and wrapped himself around the younger man. "The party wasn't too bad, was it?" 

"Nah. Not too bad. I only had to turn down five or six woman who offered me their daughters and only one that offered me her son." 

"Who was it? I'll have them killed tomorrow." 

Clark laughed and shook his head. "I'm kidding, Lex. No one did that. It wasn't that bad." 

"It could have been worse." 

"At least this part was fun." 

"This is my favorite part." 

"Me too, Lex." 

"Mmm," mumbled Lex. 

Clark smiled. He was finding that snuggly, cuddly Lex was his favorite part of Christmas. 

The End 


End file.
